


Not Everything Is How It Seems

by SandyRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hansol didn't ask to be dragged into this, Humor, M/M, Massage, Misunderstandings, Mood though, Seungkwan is a suspicious bitch, Sexual Humor, This reads like a comic strip, Wonwoo and Mingyu are very bold, and they use bad word choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: Seungkwan overhears...some things when he walks past Wonwoo and Mingyu's room, and he decides to investigate a little. What can he say? He's curious (and suspicious).
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Not Everything Is How It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just thought this was funny

Seungkwan had only been on his way to ask Jeonghan for a favor concerning laundry, but before he could get to the other singer’s room, he heard something that made him freeze in his tracks.

“ _...now take your shirt off, it’ll make things much easier..._ ” Seungkwan swallowed roughly, eyes traveling involuntarily to the door where the words had come from. Mingyu and Wonwoo’s room.

Now, by then, everyone knew they were together. It was common knowledge. But still, it was the middle of the day; were they really gonna...get it on right then and there?

Favor-hunting completely abandoned, Seungkwan crept towards the door. He couldn’t help himself; he was a curious being. He knew he might regret it, if they were doing what he thought they were doing, but a couple minutes of listening couldn’t hurt, right?

“...take off your shirt too,” came Wonwoo’s pouty voice after a few seconds of unintelligible mumbling. There was a huff of laughter on Mingyu’s part.

“Impatient. You’ll do me next, ok?” Seungkwan’s eyes widened at that. Mingyu _did_ kind of seem like the switch type... 

“Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up, alright? I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Wonwoo scoffed, and there was a sound like bed springs creaking. Seungkwan’s eyes, if possible, widened further. He was really going into dangerous territory here.

“Seungkwan? What are you doing-?” Seungkwan whirled around at the sound of Chan’s voice, and he whipped a finger to his lips, frantically motioning for the younger to shut up. Thankfully, Chan heeded his actions (for once), and fell silent, but there was an immense look of confusion on his face.

For answer, Seungkwan simply pointed at the door, giving him a slightly apologetic look. Nodding sagely, Chan crept closer, adopting the same crouched position as the older singer and waiting.

“...you like it warm, right? Fuck, this stuff’s so slippery,” Mingyu grumbled, and Chan’s eyebrows shot up. Seungkwan gave him a kind of “yep, see?” look. They pressed their ears to the door when Wonwoo laughed, but whatever the older mumbled next was too quiet for them to hear. Mingyu’s answering snort told them it must have been funny though.

“Don’t fidget, you’re gonna make it hurt worse,” Mingyu huffed after a couple moments of silence. Chan and Seungkwan exchanged a look, half-tempted to simply get up and leave.

“...Do I want to ask?” It was Hansol and Seokmin next, holding water bottles in one hand and phones in the other. Chan and Seungkwan both immediately motioned for them to stay quiet, beckoning them closer. Confused but also curious, they obeyed, dropping to their knees to listen.

“...your hands are so perfect for this,” Wonwoo was humming, and Seokmin gave the door an alarmed look. Chan shrugged.

“I know,” Mingyu said smugly, doing something with his hands that elicited a rather lewd groan from the older. Hansol immediately stood up to leave, but Seungkwan latched onto his wrist, keeping him from moving.

“I’m not listening to them doing it!” Hansol whisper-hissed. Seungkwan just shushed him, flicking his nose and motioning for him to shut up again. Reluctantly, Hansol settled down, though he looked a little guilty.

“...Why are you all piled up in front of Mingyu and Wonwoo’s door-” This time it was the 95 line, and they too were violently shushed by Seungkwan.

“...Not gonna ask,” Joshua mumbled, sitting down next to Hansol. His fellow American shot him a desperate kind of “please let me out” look that he mostly ignored in favor of leaning towards the door to listen.

“...Feel good?” Mingyu hummed quietly, and Wonwoo let out another loud hum, slightly muffled by...something. Seungcheol’s eyebrows were practically disappearing into his hairline and Jeonghan had that one smirk on his face, the dangerous one, the “I have blackmail material” one.

“You promised to do me next, ok? You owe me,” Mingyu chuckled, and Wonwoo made an unintelligible noise in response. Those outside the door exchanged a glance.

“Why are we listening to them possibly fucking?” Jun’s voice was suddenly much too close, and had Seungkwan possessed a lesser sense of self-control, he would have screamed and slapped Jun in the face. But he reigned himself in enough to simply glare at the Chinese dancer- or both, as Minghao came up next. Instead of waiting for an answer, they simply situated themselves on either side of Seungcheol and listened, eyes curious.

There was silence for a while, filled only by quiet murmurs from inside the door that they couldn’t catch. Eventually, Soonyoung and Jihoon wandered up too, and it occurred to Seungkwan how odd it would look to see 11 of the boys all squished in front of Mingyu and Wonwoo’s room, listening like their lives depended on it.

Eventually though, Wonwoo made a louder noise.

“OW-! Fucker, don’t push so hard, that hurts,” he whined, and Minghao and Chan exchanged a look.

“Well whose fault is that?” Mingyu huffed back. “You’re so tight; I’m not surprised it hurts. You really should have asked for this sooner, y’know. And besides, it has to hurt before it gets better. That’s how it works, right?” Jihoon’s eyes were comically wide.

“You’ve _done_ this before,” Wonwoo groaned, “and it didn’t hurt then.” He let out another annoyed little noise as Mingyu presumably did something.

“Yeah, exactly. I know what I’m doing, Wonu, and you need to relax. If you keep tensing up it’s not gonna work and then I have to do this all over again.”

“I don’t usually hear you complaining,” Wonwoo mumbled, and again, it was a little muffled. Mingyu snorted again.

“I’m not. I love helping you, babe, but seriously, relax.” 

“Ow- Mingyu, I swear to god, if you flick me again I’m going to tear your dick off-”

“You love my dick though-”

“Exactly. I’m going to keep your dick and throw out the rest of you. Now hurry up and use your hands. My back’s getting cold,” Wonwoo snipped, and Mingyu laughed lowly.

The 11 boys outside the room blinked stupidly.

“Why are you so tight; what were you doing?” came Mingyu’s voice again after a moment, lower and softer so they had to lean closer to hear it. Wonwoo just made a grumpy noise in response, one that turned into a drawn-out hiss.

When Wonwoo let out what sounded suspiciously like a satisfied moan, Jihoon drew the line.

“Ok, nope,” he mumbled, standing up and preparing to fling open the door. He’d done it before any of the others could stop him, and he marched in unceremoniously, indignation written all over his face.

“Ok why the fuck are you two banging at 2 in the afternoon have you no common decen-” He shut up at the sight that greeted him.

There was a shirtless Wonwoo, straddling a chair and resting his arms and chin on the back, and a still very fully-clothed Mingyu standing behind him, hands on the older’s shoulder blades. His hands were a little shiny with what must have been some kind of warming oil, but other than that there was no sign of any...messier intimacy.

There was a dead silence for about a full minute. Behind Jihoon, the comical sight of everyone else leaning in to look made Mingyu and Wonwoo very confused.

“...Can we help you?” Mingyu finally asked, thumbs already starting to press gently into Wonwoo’s spine again.

“....So you’re not fucking,” Jihoon said bluntly. Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged a slow glance.

“You...thought we were-” At that, both of them burst into laughter. Wonwoo had to use the chair to hold himself up and Mingyu had pretty much collapsed to the floor, wheezing.

“That’s mean,” Jun pouted from the door, chin propped on Chan’s head. Mingyu laughed even harder at Jun’s words, practically rolling on the floor.

“I was just giving him a _massage,_ ” Mingyu finally managed to get out, but it sent him into another round of giggling. Unsurprisingly, it was Wonwoo who calmed himself first, dark eyes glittering with mirth, nose still a little scrunched up from his grin.

“So uh, thanks for busting in on us. What do you want?” Jihoon narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“...Well it sounded like you two were getting it on in the middle of the day, so…”

“And if we actually had been, would you have wanted to see that?” Mingyu snorted, picking himself up from the floor. “Also, why’re you all outside our bedroom? Were all of you listening? I think that says more about you than it does about us,” he snickered. Jihoon frowned.

“Shut up. Not my fault Wonwoo decided to start moaning.”

“It feels good!” Wonwoo argued earnestly, huffing. The look Jihoon gave him was the epitome of unimpressed, but it turned even more so when Mingyu made shooing motions at him.

“Alright, all of you scatter. You’re ruining my hard work,” he pouted, pressing his fingers into the dips of Wonwoo’s shoulder blades and eliciting a pleased sort of purr from the older. “If you want a show, go listen to those three late at night,” he snorted, shooting the 95 line a smugly accusing look. Seungcheol and Joshua looked away, embarrassment coloring their cheeks, but Jeonghan just smirked. 

“We are _well_ aware,” Hansol muttered unhappily. Seungkwan patted his head. Then suddenly Wonwoo flipped around on the chair, snagging Mingyu’s collar and tugging him close between his legs.

“Might as well give them what they were looking for, hm?” he purred, bringing Mingyu’s lips close to his. Mingyu smirked in response but he started laughing again when everyone else bolted, groaning exasperatedly. Eventually it was just Seungkwan left, glaring lightly at them.

“Keep it down if you go farther, alright? I’d rather keep Chan as innocent as possible,” he huffed warningly, giving them a kind of “or else” look that they only snorted at, once again motioning for him to leave. After giving them one last judgemental look, Seungkwan shut the door with a snap, leaving the older two smirking in his wake. 

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Chan complained back in the living room, looking almost disappointed. Joshua gave him a raised eyebrow.

“Would you rather have walked in on them doing _other_ things?” he huffed, putting his hands on his hips. Chan frowned at the ceiling.

“Well, no, but then we’d have blackmail material.” Jeonghan clapped his hands at Chan’s words.

“I knew I raised you right,” the singer cooed, ruffling the youngest’s hair. Chan glared at him while the others laughed.

“Well, here’s to hoping they don’t actually start banging at 2:30 in the afternoon,” Seokmin chuckled, raising his water bottle in a mock toast. They all cheered somewhat sarcastically before descending into badly-stifled snorts and giggles.

That night, Seungkwan made sure to sleep with earplugs in. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life fAm so lets get lit and hit that woah!
> 
> i'm sorry


End file.
